


A Hostage Situation

by missus_e



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Hostage Situations, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missus_e/pseuds/missus_e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a little high-pressure situation to get the ball rolling. [written Pre-Hydra]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hostage Situation

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY CRAP so I wrote this in 2013 WAY BEFORE Hydra and Ward and the season finale... but I still like it and it's still cute so I'm putting it on here. 
> 
> Published on Tumblr before.

Things could be better. 

For one thing Jemma could not be locked in a dimly lit room on board S.H.E.I.L.Ds own plane. If there wasn't a single burly Russian, holding a standard yet terrifying "big bad-guy gun", standing by the only exit, that would also be good. She would also prefer not to be sitting on the floor, back to back with her best friend with their wrists bound by plastic ties. 

It was by no means the worst situation they'd found themselves in, but Jemma was willing to bet it was in their top ten. 

"Psst. Jemma."

The woman looked over her shoulder as best she could. Fitz looked back at her from the corner of his eye, apprehension written all over his face. This is not the 'I have a plan,' face, Jemma thought to herself. Which was a shame, since they really, really needed a plan right now. 

"What is it?" she whispered. 

"You okay?"

It was a silly question, considering they were being held hostage on their own plane, far away from the lab without any weapons or means of escape. But she appreciated the sentiment anyway. "Fit as a fiddle," Jemma replied with as much cheeriness as she could muster, although the smile fell away from her face as soon as she said it. 

"Good, good," Fitz muttered. There was a moment of silence. "Because it's not like this is the worst we've been through, right?"

"No, of course not."

"I mean, I know Agent Coulson is at the Hub right now trying to convince S.H.I.E.L.D not to decommission him. Skye's out in the jungle being chased by the same angry henchmen who hijacked the plane. Ward and May have been captured by a man with powerful alien technology which we can't even being to comprehend-" 

"Yet," Jemma added emphatically.

"Yeah. Exactly. Yeah. We'll be okay."

He was clearly trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince her, but Jemma nodded. "Of course," she replied. "We'll be out of here in no time."

Fitz resettled himself against her back, trying to find a way to be comfortable. The silence returned, and the biochemist did her best not to notice the big scary man in the corner while she formed a plan. 

"Jemma," he said again. 

The woman looked back again. Her friend's profile seemed determined. Had he thought of something? 

"I've been running all the scenarios, and I know this isn't exactly life or death, and the others will probably come running in any second now, but just in case they don't-"

Excellent, Jemma thought. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Would you like to get dinner sometime?"

She blinked. "Like a date?"

"Well I mean, I don't know if I would call it that, but…"

This was unexpected.  

Not entirely unexpected actually, if she was honest with herself. The months following their brief encounter with the alien electro-virus had been peppered with unsure movements in the lab and lingering looks from both parties. Fitz's gestures and expressions seemed to retreat into himself more often than not, which made Jemma do the same. They seemed to return to their normal groove during moments of high intensity (or when they argued), but they'd certainly spent a lot less time alone together. 

Still, this was not the scenario she'd secretly envisioned. But of course that didn't matter, you can't alway plan for every variable-

She realized she hadn't said anything when Fitz cleared his throat. "No, you're right, stupid idea, just forget-"

"Yes!" 

The guard near the door jumped and swiftly aimed his gun at the pair. He eyeballed them for a full minute until he relaxed slightly against the wall.

Jemma stopped holding her breath and looked over her shoulder. Fitz was grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry about that," she whispered. 

"Yeah, probably don't do that again."

"I'll try," and she knew she really would have to. If she were able she'd be dancing around the room. "So do you have a plan?"

Fitz shook his head. "I don't know, dinner and a movie probably-"

"No, well, yes, that sounds wonderful, but I meant a plan to help us escape." 

"Oh, that. Possibly. I still need to think of some things."

"Of course," she said. "Tell me if you come up with something."

As she looked towards the front, she felt Fitz squeeze her hand.

Definitely not the worst they'd ever been through. 


End file.
